


Your Beauty Is My New Jealousy

by iriswashername



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriswashername/pseuds/iriswashername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is beautiful and Harry is not sure he can stand it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Beauty Is My New Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here! so this will suck majorly :). Sorry the title sucks....this is soo bad.

Harry isn't sure when it started. All he knew was that Louis ended being way too pretty for him. Even just as friends, Harry would get too caught up into looking at Louis' bum or his eyes or biceps. Anything really that had to with him, honestly. Girls and boys alike would stare at Louis as if he was adonis himself. Not saying that he isn't but louis was  _HIS_. Always has been and who is to say that Harry isn't Louis' either. They're a pair. A wonderful, beautiful pair. No one is going to change that. So, when Louis starts getting prettier, Harry starts getting angrier.  _If only....if only he wasn't so pretty. Or if only I could be prettier. Maybe then,maybe then._ That day on Harry did everything possible to make himself better than louis. When louis got a B on a test Harry would get an A. When louis would get supporting role in a play, Harry would get Main role. Everything Louis did Harry did better. Harry was so afraid of losing Louis because he thought of himself inadaquate. All the while Louis thought Harry,  _his beautiful little Harry,_ was to good for him. The more Harry did better the more people noticed him, never knowing he would do it just for Louis to notice him.  _Remember him._ For Louis he couldn't stop remembering Harry wherever he went. Since then, they drifted. Always believing the other was to good for them. They carrried on their lives that way.


End file.
